Falling with Clarity: A Justin Bieber Love Story
by pushingdaisiesxx
Summary: She met him by chance. They fell in love. But whoever said love was easy? A Justin Bieber story. Don't like him? Don't read this fic. JB/OC : Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First Justin Bieber story! Please go easy on me. I have a ton of ideas for this and I'm very excited to get this thing going. I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Justin Bieber or his mother. I own only my characters.

XoXoXo

* * *

"_Calling Flight 893 to Atlanta."_

"I'm sorry, Clarity." I turned my back to the boarding gate, taking in the guilt-stricken face of my Aunt Loraine as she whispered her final apology.

A sigh escaped my pursed lips. "Don't be. I'll be back in hardly enough time for you to miss me.".

The intercom buzzed once more, warming up for another warning. I crouched down with one hand to pick up my shoulder bag. "Don't be ridiculous. Call me when you land. I want to make sure you got there safely." Loraine said into my hair as I leaned in for a hug. Her breath tickled my ear and I nodded, adjusting the strap on my shoulder.

With my ticket in hand, I stepped in line to board my flight back home.

_Home._

Last week, I received a phone call from my mother inviting me home for the summer. I had just received the news of Loraine's business trip to California earlier that afternoon, leaving me with no other option but to hop on a flight back to Georgia for the break. Mother was thrilled, leaving me to be to only one objecting to the whole idea. I mean, New York was amazing. Beyond amazing. I had friends, Loraine, and one of the most prestigious performing arts schools in the country. Talent Unlimited.

Few students were accepted into Talent. You basically had a 3% chance of being picked out of at least 500 people. I was lucky.

"Ma'am?"

I flinched as a woman wearing a blue stewardess outfit placed a polished hand on my arm. Her eyes flashed to my ticket and I laughed nervously.

"Sorry. Must have zoned out." I handed her my ticket and photo ID.

She nodded and smiled sweetly. "Have a nice flight."

"Thanks." I stuffed the ticket into my bag and made my way into the tunnel.

The plane came into view along with another Stewardess who stood smiling and cheerfully greeting passengers at the door. I ducked my head, letting a wave of blonde cover my face. I passed her quickly and followed the aisle down to the first class entrance, pulling a curtain aside as I entered. I stood there in awe. I'd never seen so much white in my life. The only object that stood out was a baby blue cap about four rows down.

After a minute, a man squeezed by me letting out an impatient sigh causing my bag to fall to the ground with a 'thud'.

"Jerk," I muttered, bending down to retrieve it. The man kept walking without taking a single glance back. I threw the bag over my shoulder and straightened to my full 5'2 height, cursing silently to myself.

I took my ticket out of my bag and looked it over carefully. Seat 14, row…. Four.

_Perfect._

I rolled my eyes and walked the rest of the way without much difficulty. The compartment above my seat was already open and I lifted my bag to rest on my shoulder. With both hands I shoved upwards, hoping my aim was on spot. The fabric grazed the bottom of the compartment, making me groan in defeat. My arms could only.. stretch… so…far…

"Need help?" A voice as smooth as velvet interrupted my shoving and pushing. I looked around my outstretched arms at the boy in the baby blue cap. He offered me a smile that made my arms buckle. Perfect teeth. I felt my cheeks redden.

All it took was a spit second with my attention focused elsewhere to make the bag go tumbling out of my hands. I quickly shielded my head with my arms and waited for the impact to knock my to the ground. When it never came, I opened my eyes. Mr. Perfect Teeth held my bag inches from my head, grinning stupidly.

"Shoulda' let me help you." He laughed breathlessly, putting a hand on my waist as he squeezed by to put my bag up. Effortlessly, he tossed it into the hole and popped the lid down.

He took his cap off of his head and flipped his hair. I swallowed loudly and averted my eyes to the floor. I let him pass by to get to his seat and followed quickly.

"Thank you." I said quietly in his direction. I let my hair fall into my face as an attempt to hide my blush.

I heard him laugh again. "No problem."

_Boy, do I love that laugh. _I thought, grinning.

"I'm Justin, by the way." I heard him say. I looked up from my lap to see him offering his hand. I hesitated before gently taking it.

Meeting his eyes for the first time, I shakily spoke my name. "Clarity."

"Nice to meet you, Clarity."

"Likewise."

Reluctantly, I removed my hand from his. I instantly missed the touch. _Snap out of it, Claire, _I cautioned myself. Obsessing about a complete stranger was not a good idea. What would Jude think…..

"So. What brought you to New York City? You can't be a native." Justin questioned, leaning back in his seat. "You're too pretty."

I brought my hand to my mouth to mask a giggle. I, Clarity Louise Decker, do _not_ giggle.

"I'm actually a student at a local performing arts school in downtown Manhattan. We're off for summer break, so I'm going back home."

Justin's brown eyes sparked with interest and he sat up a bit straighter in his chair. "What's your talent?" He asked, flipping his hair to the side once more.

"Violin." I turned in my chair to face him. "And I do a bit of singing."

"Nice. Your parents must be proud to have such a talented daughter."

His statement froze me on the spot, sending a stab of pain through my chest. I turned away slowly, wincing from the suddenness of it all. I mentally slapped myself. How was he supposed to know about my father? Justin's a stranger.

_A very cute stranger, at that, _I decided, regretting it instantly.

I looked back at him cautiously. His brow was pulled together in confusion and his mouth was set in a hard frown. I looked into his eyes before speaking.

"My mother is."

Realization washed over him, instantly turning his features soft. He reached his hand across the armrest to pat mine.

"I'm sorry." Were the only words he spoke.

"You didn't know."

Justin sat silently through our take-off. He must have been thinking deeply about something because when I stole a glace at him, his brow was pulled together once again and his eyes were set on the horizon. I debated on whether I should disturb him and tell him not to worry. That everything was fine and I didn't blame him. But instead, I removed my brown leather jacket a took my iPod out. I used my jacket to cover myself up and I took a pillow from a passing stewardess. My thumb ran over the dial and I drifted off, listening to The Only Exception by Paramore.

_What a way to set the mood._

**^^J&C^^**

"Clarity…"

"…..Mmmm. What?"

"…You need to wake up."

Two hands latched onto my bare arm and began shaking. It started out soft, but soon increased in speed.

"Why?" I demanded, turning over in my seat to face him but still refusing to open my eyes.

Justin sighed. "We're landing."

I sat up slowly, removing my glasses to rub the sleep out of my grey eyes. I yawned loudly, stretching over Justin to peek out the small window looking out on the ground. Sub-divisions and parking lots flew by quickly and I looked out farther, spotting the Airport.

"Time flies." I joked, returning to my seat.

Leaning forward an inch Justin let out a soft laugh, swiftly pulling on his shoes. I leaned forward to do the same only a bit too far to the side, causing out heads to come in contact. I let out a low groan and clutched my pounding head.

Justin quickly did the same. "Ah… You have a really hard head." He groaned, rubbing the spot where our heads met tenderly.

"Don't worry… I'm fine." I said bitterly. A hysterical giggle escaped my lips and suddenly I was slumped over my seat clutching my stomach from laughter. For a moment, Justin looked like he wanted to be worried about me but instead, he slowly got pulled into joining me. I felt his hand rest on my knee, so I did the only logical thing that came to mind. I grabbed his hand.

A dinging sound came from above me, helping me snap out of it. I shook my head, hoping to clear out some of the sleep that must have clouded my brain. A raspy voice like sandpaper, came over the intercom. "Pardon this interruption passengers, this is your pilot speaking. We're due to land in about five minutes, so fasten your seatbelts. Thank you." The line cut off and regular conversation resumed.

"Well," I started, picking my jacket up from off the floor. "That was…"

"Unexpected?" Justin guessed, flashing me one of his smiles as he squeezed my hand. To tell you the truth, I had completely forgotten about how we were connected at the moment. I was too busy melting into a puddle of goo. Gasping, I pulled my hand from his. "I'm sorry." I said quickly.

"No worries, Shawty."

His nickname threw my train of thought. Shawty? Where had I heard that before?…

"Justin." A warm voice called from the row beside us. We both turned our heads at his name being called and I quickly surveyed the woman before me. She was small, no taller or skinnier than I. Wavy, brown locks hung loosely over her shoulders, over a grey sweater. Her face was kind. _Almost motherly_, I thought. Then I reached her eyes, noting she shared the same chocolaty brown color as the boy sitting next to me.

"Yes, mom?" He addressed her, leaning around me. I was very aware of his breath tickling my arm as a pool of butterflies gathered in my stomach.

"You're not bothering this young lady are you? It's not polite to show off…" She spoke, only half teasingly.

I decided it was my turn to but in. "Oh, no ma'am. He wasn't bothering me." I said to her, sticking out my hand. "I'm Clarity Decker."

"Pattie Malette. Pleasure to meet such a nice young lady." She took my hand and looked at Justin. "You could use her manners as an example, son." She laughed and I spotted a familiar twinkle in her eye. Another trait she shared with Justin.

The boy next to me groaned and dropped his face to his hands, pinching the bridge of his nose gently. "Mom. Is that necessary?"

"Put your seatbelt on, sweetie." Pattie said, throwing a wink my way. I laughed casually, and turned to Justin nodding.

"Listen to your mother." I relaxed my face, going serious. I pulled the safety strap over my lap and looked at him expectantly. His eyes narrowed and I felt the corner of my mouth twitch. His hand grabbed for the belt and he swiftly pulled it over his baggy light blue jeans. It sounded like he muttered 'Women' with a sigh, but I couldn't be sure.

A jolt went through my stomach as the plane began it's descent. I grabbed the armrest, turning my knuckles white. I looked over at a very green looking Justin, and sighed. At least I wasn't the only one who suffered from flight anxiety.

After a very bumpy- and I mean _very_ bumpy- landing, the perky stewardess told us to remove our seatbelts and gather our belongings when the plane came to a complete stop. I did as I was instructed, freeing myself and turning to Justin nervously.

"Uh… Can you get m-my bag?"

He only nodded, passing me with a smug grin. I took a step back and his mother placed a hand on my shoulder. I felt her lean in closer to my ear. "I think he likes you." She giggled quietly, watching her son.

Hold on…Wait. What?

My eyes grew and I swallowed loudly, bringing a shaking hand to rub the back of my neck. "We hardly just met." I whispered, my eyes zeroing in on where his black T-shirt lifted above his jeans, showing a line of flawless skin. Slow, raspy breaths came out of my mouth and my heart sped up. Just then, my bag was in his hands and the compartment lid closed with a 'click'.

"Here you go, Shawty." He said, looking me over once. "Literally."

_Haha. Short jokes. Brilliant._

I snatched my bag out of his grasp, grumbling 'Thank you'. He flipped his chestnut brown hair and placed his cap atop his head, smiling. I led the way off of the plane, followed closely by Justin and then his mom. The tunnel was crowded as we shoved out way through to the exit. I could feel myself growing more nervous as I saw the bright lights and open space of the lobby approaching. I knew who would be waiting for me.

Justin surprised me by grabbing my sleeve and pulling himself beside me. "Do you need a ride home?" He asked, not letting go of my arm.

"No, thank you. I have a friend picking me up."

"Oh. Alright."

We reached the exit with difficulty. Justin had to help me up numerous times after I had fallen due to impatient shoves. He would grumble and shoot the person responsible a dirty look, even after my reassuring. But I wasn't complaining. It was very… chivalrous.

I spotted Jude about ten yards away with his arm draped over a little girls shoulder. He had grown more handsome, if possible. His hair, black as night, now grew past his chin. I saw muscles that weren't there before I left lining his arms through his grey T-shirt. Daphne, his 12 year old sister, spotted me first and broke away from his hold.

"Claire!" She shouted, running full speed towards me with her arms stretched out. I planted my feet, waiting for the impact.

"Hey, honey." A large smile spread across her face and she threw her arms around my waist. I brought my hands to her hair.

"You cut it." I said, twirling a short strand around my finger.

"Mom made me. I told her you wouldn't like it."

"I do like it. It was just… unexpected." I said, looking up at a smiling Justin.

Daphne giggled and motioned her brother over with a wave of her hand. I let go of her and walked quickly towards my best friend. We met in the middle and I hugged him to me. I felt him pick me up off the ground as he twirled me around once.

"Hello, biceps." I laughed, squeezing him tighter.

"You've been gone too long, Clarity." Jude whispered in my ear as he set me down. His eyes grew serious as he looked me over once. "I see you haven't grown much."

"Oh, hush. Just because I'm not on steroids like you."

"There's my girl."

I took his hand and began leading him back to our little group. I saw Justin eyeing Jude as we came closer and I gave him a reassuring smile. Sure, Jude was huge. He always had been, every since we were little. But I knew he would never hurt me. His presence always made me feel safe. Sort of like…

"JUSTIN BIEBER?"_

* * *

_

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I really am :/ But School started and... well you know how it goes. Please read and review. Tell me what you liked. Tell me what you didn't like. Tell me what you want to see! :) Anything. I'll listen and reply back to you.

* * *

"JUSTIN BIEBER?"

I slid to a stop, gripping Jude's hand tightly at my side. My heart raced in my chest as I took in the sight before me. A group of girls no younger than Daphne, bolted across the floor of the lobby like a herd of cattle. Their eye's settled on a single target.

"Oh shit." Justin whispered.

Just then, a large man grabbed Justin by his forearm and pulled his body completely behind him, blocking him from the oncoming crowd. Pattie stepped behind the man a moment later, barely escaping being trampled.

Jude looked down at me with wide eyes. "Clarity?"

"I don't know what's going on." I whispered, my expression matching his. I watched as the large man calmly informed the girls that in order to see Justin, they needed to take the excitement level down a notch. Nods went around the group and the noise quieted momentarily. Looks of awe passed over the small group as Justin stepped out of hiding, smiling stiffly. His eyes searched the crowd as he signed various objects with a sharpie from his pocket.

"Justin!"

"Oh, Justin!"

"I love you, Justin!"

"Over here!"

The crowd stuck around for about five minuets before Justin was ushered away by a group of men. He politely waved over his shoulder, causing a few lingering girls to shriek with joy.

"Jude… that was Justin Bieber."

I looked over my shoulder at Daphne as she stared up at her brother with a blank expression. I could tell she was nervous by the way her fingers were gently clenched at her sides. Her bright green eyes swept over the lobby slowly before returning to Jude.

He dropped my hand and ran his absentmindedly through his hair. "I know, Daph."

"Clarity was on a plane with _Justin Bieber_." She said his name with a delicate drawl.

My breath hitched as their eyes landed on me expectantly. What was I supposed to say? 'Hey, sorry about that. I just spent a three hour flight with a huge pop sensation and I didn't even know it! Weird, eh?'. Yeah, that would go over _real_ well.

But no. My initial response was the ever brilliant "Uh…".

"Well?" Daphne pushed. "What was it like?"

"I don't know. I slept for most of the trip…"

Daphne rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Well, when she wasn't snoring or talking in her sleep it was pretty chill."

I hadn't heard him walk up so the sound of his voice next to me caused my to jump. Justin grinned down at me, stuffing his hands deeply into his pockets. "It's a good thing though. If it weren't for your… outbursts, I would have thought you were dead. You sleep like a rock."

Jude laughed as my face fell into a scowl.

"Lies." I scoffed, crossing my arms tightly across my chest.

The three around me began to laugh as my face grew hotter. I could almost see the shade of red that flushed my cheeks as I fought my smile back. Justin winked at me, completely sending my efforts down the drain. My smile broke free and I began to laugh along with them.

After our laughter subsided I turned to Justin. "So… You're kind of famous, aren't you?"

He chuckled quietly, bringing a hand to the back of his neck. "Kind of. Sorry about that back there. I don't know how they found out I rescheduled my flight."

"It's fine." I said as Daphne threw me a pleading look. "Uhm…"

"Hi there, cutie. What's your name?" Justin grinned across the circle as she flushed, grinning madly.

"Daphne Evans." She spoke clearly.

Flipping his hair, Justin walked to her and hugged her gently. Her tiny arms snaked their way around his waist and I saw her sigh contently. "Wait 'till I tell Hallie about this." I heard her mumble as he pulled away from her.

"It's nice to meet you, Daphne." He said, eyes twinkling.

His eyes raked over Jude once before he stuck his hand out. "Justin Bieber."

"I know who you are." He said quickly. A moment passed until he shook Justin's waiting hand. "Jude Evans. Clarity's _best_ friend."

My heart beat quickened. Like I mentioned before, Jude was protective. For God knows how long, he's felt like I was his responsibility. Like he had some sort of claim on me. Every time I'd take him to meet a boyfriend or a fellow class mate, his attitude would make a complete 360 turn. Most of them didn't stick around… but the few brave ones figured it out soon enough. Jude doesn't back down willingly. No matter what I say.

"Jude, we'd better go. I bet my mom's beginning to worry." I spoke quietly, picking at my nail polish.

I glanced at Justin to find him staring at me with his brow furrowed. I threw him a small smile. "It was nice meeting you, Justin."

He nodded and bit his lower lip. A sinking feeling washed through my chest as I turned to catch up with Daphne and Jude. A small part of me was hoping I would get a bit more than just a nod. Maybe one of his million dollar smiles. I could feel his gaze burning a hole through my back but I continued walking.

"Clarity!"

I bit my lip and masked my smile by scrunching the corners of my mouth. Turning quickly, I saw him jogging toward me with his sharpie in hand. He stopped a few inches away from my body, breathing heavily. I could feel the heat emitting from his skin when he went to grab my arm.

"I just figured you'd want an autograph." He mumbled, pushing the sleeve of my leather jacket to my elbow. The skin on skin contact sent chills down my spine.

Pulling the lid off with his teeth, he took the sharpie and began to scribble down my arm. I couldn't make everything out before he finished, pulling my sleeve back down.

"See you around." He winked, turning on his heel. I watched in awe as he ran across the lobby and through an open door on the far right wall.

"Claire! C'mon, we've gotta get your crap!" Daphne yelled impatiently.

With my eyes still glued on the spot I last saw him, I turned and walked quickly to my awaiting friends, barely able to keep the grin off of my lips.

**-3 Hours Later-**

"Smile, Clarity. Happy looks good on you."

I stomped across the kitchen to the sink with my plate clutched tightly in my hands.

"C'mon, baby." She cooed. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye as I began scrubbing furiously at the first thing my hands came in contact with. "I told you I'd buy you a new one."

I slowly found it harder and harder to see as my vision blurred. "It's not the same, mom."

"Why not?" The sound of her chair moving away from the rarely empty table filled my ears as I let the first tear fall. I dropped the cup back into the sink and rested my hands against the edge of the counter.

"Because," I sighed, allowing my hair to cascade in front of me. "That one had sentimental value."

Her hands were cold against my face as she combed my hair back. I felt her head rest against my shoulder. "I didn't figure you'd take loosing a violin this hard."

More tears fell but I didn't even try to stop them now. "I wouldn't expect you to understand." I whispered, my throat growing thick.

The weight of my mother's head vanished from my shoulder and she spun me to face her without hesitation. "I could, if you would just explain to me."

"Mom, it was dad's violin. I hid it in my closet for a reason."

Realization crept over her features over the next few minutes as she put the pieces together in her head. I could almost her the gears working and clicking together as I turned away from her, leaving the dishes to sit in the sink. She didn't follow me, thankfully. I climbed the stairs mechanically to my room with the tattered sound of my dad's bow hitting the strings of his violin on repeat in the back of my mind.

Would I forget what he sounded like? My heart rose up into my throat as a wave of horror passed through me. It had been so long since he had left, leaving nearly all of his possessions behind including his prized violin. It must have been nearly four years.

"Damn it." I cursed, throwing myself down on my bed.

I let the tears flow freely as I buried my head beneath my pillow. My mother wasn't to blame completely for this. It was my fault, too. I shouldn't have kept it hidden for so long. But even as I told myself these things, I couldn't keep that feeling of resentment towards her from creeping into the open spaces in my mind.

A tickling sensation covered the lower half of my body, bringing my grieving to a halt. I flipped my body over on my bed and hastily dug into my pocket for my vibrating phone. As I was doing so, I heard the door bell ring downstairs followed by a knock. I brought the phone to my ear. My mom would answer it.

"Hello?" I answered. I didn't even think to look at the caller ID.

"Clarity?" A voice called from the other end. The connection was horrible, so I climbed off of my bed and ran to the balcony to stand outside. Throwing the doors open, a cool gust of wind rushed around me, making me shiver in my jacket.

I hesitated, stepping up onto the cushioned bench. "This is she. To whom am I speaking?"

"Clarity, it's Loraine! What in God's name have you been doing? I thought you were supposed to call me!"

I spotted a small family walking quickly down our walk way towards and old green van parked along the curb. The volume of my aunts voice brought me back down to earth and I silently cursed myself. "Oh, gosh Loraine. I'm sorry! It's just… it's been a long day."

There was silence on the other end. I could only faintly hear the sound of Loraine's heavy breathing. I sighed. This was her way of making me feel guilty. The silence treatment. And for a split second as I let my eyes trail back to the family unpacking their things onto my sidewalk, it worked.

"Look, Claire… Just give me a call every once in a while, alright?" She said weakly into the phone. "I worry about you."

"I know, Loraine."

I paused, jumping down from the bench. "Love you."

"Love you, too. And… don't be too hard on her, Claire. She's trying."

I sighed, crossing an arm across my stomach. "I know." I whispered and walked back into my room. We exchanged goodbye's and I hung up the phone. Shrugging out of my jacket, I walked out of my room. I descended the stairs carefully, my eyes never leaving my feet. I could hear the shuffling of feet in the living room of our boarding house as I neared the bottom. Wiping away some of the left over tears, I rounded the corner to face our guests.

Crouched down in front of the couch was a boy who looked about 13, give or take a year. His tousled blonde hair fell past his downcast eyes that were obscured by his small hands. Hesitantly, I took small steps toward the front door. The porch light helped little in the darkness as I exited the house.

"Clarity! Come help me grab some of these boxes." Mom yelled from somewhere in the van. I quickly walked to the van and stuck my head in. The interior was similar to exterior in color, but in much better shape. Three boxes lined the back seat where I spotted my mother struggling. She was adjusting one box under her arm as another woman grabbed the second and third out of her reach.

"Don't worry about it, Ms. Decker. I will get the last of it." She spoke in a low voice, keeping her eyes downcast. I moved aside as she stepped out, my mother following close behind.

"Mila, dear." My mother sighed, setting what looked like a box of pictures down on the curb. Sorrow was evident in her eyes as she stared at the small woman. "It's what we do. No, go inside and be with your children."

I watched as Mila adjusted her shawl around her frame, internally battling herself to do what she knew was right. Finally, the corners of her lips pulled up into a painfully beautiful smile. "Thank you, Lani. We are forever grateful."

My mother patted her arm gently. "Go." She whispered.

A shiver traveled up my spine as a gust of wind caught me off guard. Almost instantly I regretted ever taking my jacket off. I let my hands run over my bare arms as I followed my mother inside.

"Clarity Louise Decker! What have I told you about marking on your arms?" I stopped on the bottom porch step and glanced up at my mother. She disapprovingly eyed my left forearm, making me stop my warming efforts.

I glanced down and moved my arm into the light. "Wha-?"

_**Clarity, thanks for flying with American Airlines. I'd enjoy seeing you again. And maybe you can stay awake this time.**_

_**-J. Bieber**_

Under the note, _ten digits _stood out bolder than anything else on my pale skin.

* * *

Review please?


End file.
